Possessiveness
by Azurealean
Summary: (Fem!HaruxRin) Rin never liked sharing, especially when it came to his girlfriend. Haru was his, and his only. One-shot! Warning : May be OOC.


**Disclaimer : Free! Iwatobi Swim Club does not belong to Azurealean.**

**Yes, Azure and Cerulean are back from a ridiculously long hiatus, with an equally ridiculous excuse.**

* * *

Rin loathed the very thought of another guy looking at, let alone touching, _his_ Haru's bare skin, because she was _his_, and his only. He wouldn't stand for it, not in a million years.

When he visited Haru one day, he was absolutely not pleased to find three other guys and his sister sitting in her living room while the ravenette herself was only wearing her two-piece. His girlfriend was showing too much skin to other guys, and Gou didn't inform him.

_Thanks a lot, sis._

As he sat (very closely) next to Haru, he stared at his two childhood 'friends', a new dude, and his sister with a disapproving look, crossing his arms over his chest. Gou was the only one who seemed to notice, and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head while chuckling nervously. Haru was passively listening in as the other two were busy talking about something along the lines of "Why can't Rei-chan swim?" and Haru's curt "The water doesn't like him.", while the new guy seemed to be busy directing his attention somewhere else.

Hold it. Rin followed the blue haired male's gaze, which seemed to be directed right beside him—Haru. He scowled, finding it very unpleasant. He slung his arm over the ravenette's shoulders, bringing her even closer to his own body. The other three didn't seem to mind and dismissed it as normal couple stuff (but Gou was giggling and squealing lightly), while Haru looked up at the redhead in confusion, and Rei looked away embarrassedly with a bright blush. Rin smirked victoriously, one thought in mind;

'Mine.'

Rin was all okay with the fact that his girlfriend was a swimmer. Of course he was. He knew how much Haru loved water, and it was a hefty bonus that he could watch her swim in her black and purple two-piece without being given disapproving glances—not that he would care, anyway.

The redhead openly stared at Haru's form as she freely floated on the water, eyes closed and relaxed as if she didn't have a single care in the world. Rin easily swam over to her within seconds, smirking with those shark-like canines of his, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked in a whisper, his breath ghosting over her neck. Haru cracked open an eye to look at him—the way her clear blue orbs glistened in light was enough of an answer for him. "Of course."

They shifted their position into one where they faced each other, the ravenette's arms drapped over Rin's shoulders and his own wrapped around her midsection, their foreheads touching. He leaned in as he let their lips brush against each other, before pressing them fully on hers, claiming her soft lips with his own and savoring the moment for all it was worth, relishing her taste. As their bodies melted into each other, their moment felt so perfect, as if nothing could—

"Haru-chan!"

_Dammit._

"Haru-chan, we finally found y—! Oh, were we interrupting something...?"

Rin broke away with a scowl, obviously displeased by the disturbance. "No shit, Sherlock," he hissed before turning back to an ever-so-lightly blushing Haru. "We'll continue this some other time." That was all he said before he sped off to get out of the water and chase down a terrified Nagisa, leaving Haru to blink and smile after the red head, all the while Makoto was laughing whole-heartedly as he helped the ravenette out of the pool.

"Pretty typical of Rin, eh?" he chuckled, smiling.

Haru nodded. "He's sweet," she said, slightly tilting her head to the side. Makoto patted her head lightly, before following Rin and Nagisa as the two comically ran around, the former forgetting that he was only wearing his trunks. The ravenette could only shake her head and follow as well.

What he wasn't okay with was the fact that she would swim with other half naked guys without his supervision. Rin didn't go to her school, and it was too late to transfer. Oh, how he hated that.

And so, he stood next to the pool, watching Haru glide through the water with the grace of a dolphin. As the coach blew on his whistle, he could barely see that disappointment on the female swimmer's face as she rose from the waters, flicking her long, raven hair out of her face in that familiar swift motion. Rin quickly walked over to her back, draping a towel over her shoulders before wrapping his arms around her waist and propping his chin on her shoulder, glaring at any male whose eyes travelled astray. If his glare wasn't enough of a threat to them, then his teeth and aura were. "Hey," he whispered. "Missed me?"

Haru glanced at him with those clear blue eyes of hers, silently placing her hands atop his own in return of his possessively affectionate gesture, a barely noticeable light pink blush dusting her cheeks. Rin grinned—he knew he was the only one who could get that reaction out of her. Public displays of affection certainly made her flush, and in his perspective, it was absolutely adorable to look at.

Haru gently pressed her lips against his cheek in a small kiss, a sweet and affectionate gesture. Rin couldn't help but hide a smirk when he returned the kiss on her lips. No asking for an entrance, no dominance, just a quick, chaste kiss. Those would come later, when there was no one to disturb them.

As they parted after their small PDA, and Haru walked over to her grinning friends and a squealing-giggling-whatever-she's-doing Gou that gushed all over the exchange. Rin noticed all the stares, returning them with a sharp look that practically screamed, 'Touch, and I will tear your limbs off. I'm not called a shark for nothing,' as he bared his teeth.

He took them all in his stride, a full-blown smirk dancing over his lips.

_"That's right, people,"_ he mentally scoffed.

_"Nanase Haru is mine, and mine only."_


End file.
